


Spend Some Time Together

by sugar_baby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mute Link, One Shot, Sign Language, Zora armor, and im so proud, essentially zora armor equals a proposal, mipha just isn't dead ok, proposal, tbh i love anything with mute link in it, this is in a weird timeline even i don't know when it is, this is the sappiest fluffiest thing honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: The Calamity has been defeated, and Mipha and Link finally have some time once things are quieter around Hyrule. Mipha has a very important surprise for Link.





	Spend Some Time Together

Mipha led Link forward, holding his hand tenderly as they stepped inside of Vah Ruta. She motioned him toward the control room for the Divine Beast, where she had an offshooting room that she sometimes used for herself. Link had been inside of this room a few times before, but he knew it was her private space, and was not often to be disturbed. He respected her privacy, though he noted it had been a long time since he had last visited, and there was something slight nagging at him that wondered why. Stopping at the door to her chamber, she motioned yet again for Link to wait, taking a very drawn out deep breath as her shoulders drew up. She looked tense. Mipha slipped inside the chamber silently, barely opening the door before shutting it behind her again. Link grew increasingly curious.

After a few moments where he could hear shuffling behind the door, Mipha resurfaced from within and held the door open for him. Her creamy cheeks were tinged pink.

“I… I know I told you I wanted to spend more time with you. I just thought… Since things have quieted down now, you might feel the same… Perhaps…”

Link knew exactly what was in front of him. Though he had never seen one made by the Zoras, he had seen many Hylian replicas, as the gesture was well known as an act of supreme devotion, an ancient ceremonial gift of the highest and most sincere caliber. This rivaled any piece of armor he had ever seen.

Set before him on a luminous mannequin was a traditional piece of Zora armor. Navy in color, it was gilded intricately in silver across the breastplate and shoulders and encrusted with the purest sapphires he had ever seen. Just one glance at the piece and he knew it would fit him perfectly.

He knew this was not an accident. Link knew what this meant.

“Was this too unexpected…?” Mipha ducked her head, cheeks growing a deeper red as her eyes cast downward, “I could have sworn you reciprocated…”

Link’s hands fidgeted, trying to figure out something to say that would communicate how he felt. _Thank you,_ was all he could think of, and, bringing his hands to his face, he drew closer to her. He held his arms out to her, and she barrelled into his embrace. Her breath was hot on his shoulder, and after a moment, he could feel wet droplets joining her breath. Link squeezed her quickly, and then held her at arms length to sign _Yes,_ and the distress in her face slowly melted away. 

_Yes,_ he told her, _I love you too._

She sighed in relief, and breaking into a breathtaking smile, leaned in to press her forehead to Link’s.

Link pressed forward and kissed Mipha for all he was worth, hoping to convey every single soaring feeling he had for her that he couldn’t put into words.


End file.
